


Feel My Soul Crumbling Away

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [18]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt: You are blindfolded and being led through some woods.





	Feel My Soul Crumbling Away

**Author's Note:**

> it's been ages since i've written something properly smutty and i'm living for it tbh
> 
> title from falling away with you by muse

“Sir?”   
  
“Patience, Hamilton,” George’s voice was low with an answer, pulling him along through what Alexander guessed was some sort of forest, by the limited wind and the crunch of leaves under their footsteps. As much as he hated to admit it, he was currently entirely dependant on the general.

“Sir, with all due respect-”   
  
“Then be quiet,” George interrupted, gripping his wrist and forcing him to walk fast. Alexander said nothing and walked as fast as he could, guessing he was walking behind George from the sound of his footsteps and how they were louder than his own. Suddenly Washington stopped, causing Alexander to walk into his back with a soft thud.

Everything was silent around them. George’s grip slipped to Alexander’s wrists. “Do you trust me?”   
  
“Of course.”

George kissed him; pulled him closer by his strong gripped and slammed their lips together passionately. Everything in Alexander’s body told him to pull away - because he didn’t know where they were, someone could be watching them because they weren’t behind the closed doors of tent flaps and hidden uncloves. George pulled away carefully when he realised Alexander was standing stock still, rather than returning the affections like he always did. “Stand down, Alexander. We are safe here, I promise you.”

Alexander took a deep breath, swallowed around nothing and nodding. When George kissed him now, Alexander let himself relax into the touch, holding blinding to George’s arms as they snaked around his waist, holding them flush together. Alexander’s theories were proven correctly when their positions changed and Alexander was pushed up against what felt like a tree, digging into his back; not painful, but less comfortable than their usual wall or desk. George had pulled at his uniform to kiss his neck when he took Alexander’s hands from his body, voice whispering into his skin, “I would tie you, but I didn’t have time to grab rope. You be good for me now, will you?”

Alexander nodded, palms curling into fists when George did that thing with his teeth on discreet collar bones, fingers fiddling with his breaches almost absent-mindedly. He didn’t tell off Alexander for his loud noises like he usually did, almost leaving him to his own thing as he ravished Alexander’s body. George’s mouth stopped when Alexander finally whimpered his name almost desperately, finally popping the front of his breaches and stepping away from Alex, losing all contact.

His mouth watered when he heard a quiet thud and George’s large hands on his thighs, plying them apart and leaving his pants at his ankles. He wished more than before to now have his blindfold off; to see Washington on his knees before him, to watch him swallow around his cock and work his length. Alexander’s mouth dropped open to a desperate noise when George did as such, lips tights and mouth swallowing around the tip of his cock, repeating the motions repeatedly under blind eyes. 

George didn’t stop until Alexander was barely standing up, knees buckling and being held only by George’s hands cupping the bottom of his ass, back pressed up against the bark. He didn’t tell Alexander to quieten down when his voice reached new points of loud and desperate, obviously climbing close to his climax. When he did, he didn’t reach out for George’s head like his arms flailed to do at first, keeping them at his side as George swallowed his orgasm down, pulling away with a slick down and a tiny gasp of breath.

After a moment, a hand reached up and tugged the blindfold down, making Alexander hiss at the sudden intrusion of the evening sun. 

“Alexander.”  
  
He looked up at George, and fuck, he did not have the right to look so good, with a red face and dark eyes, lips swollen and red. His voice was rougher when he spoke, but in no way close to ruined, fingers dancing across the crack of his ass, “Are you okay to continue?”   
  
Alexander would be stupid to deny such an offer.


End file.
